<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>追 by LinkZ185</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984270">追</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185'>LinkZ185</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>追魂亦追命。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>追</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冰霜似劍，滿地澄白。</p><p>青白交錯的茂林中，三名身穿白衫的年輕女郎各乘一匹關外良駒，衝風冒寒的往南奔馳。忽地颼一聲，一枝羽箭自林中射出，劃破長空，直直的穿過為首的女郎所乘的馬頭，帶血釘入樹身。</p><p>可憐那馬連嘶聲亦未響，登時斃命。幸好馬上女郎及時腳下運功，倒是穩穩落在雪地之上。隨後的兩名女郎見狀，不約而同的勒住手中韁繩，胯下良駒立時止步。騎在馬上、留著瀏海而相貌憨厚的女子看向林中，瞋目裂眦的怒道：「足下緣何隱於林中暗算他人！」其後的女郎聞言，清冽的嗓音卻是勸和道：「桃，別衝動。」</p><p>那立在雪地的女子倒卻沉默不語，仿佛那被暗算的並非她一樣。她徑自走到樹前運勁拔出那枝羽箭，置於手中細細端詳。那枝羽箭看似與尋常羽箭無異，但箭鏃赫然烙上北斗七星的圖樣！她登時瞳孔一震，高聲喝道：「桃、南，快下馬！是北辰衛！」</p><p>北辰衛，取典自守護北極帝星的北斗七辰，乃係大齊龍興元年所創，司理緝捕、刑獄以至偵查之事。那女子是寧軍的「震山鐵拳」湊崎紗夏，曾孤身以拳掌滅周家寨而聞名江湖。那兩名分別名叫桃和南的女子，正正是同屬寧軍的「千影劍」平井桃和「毒醫」名井南。</p><p>今年乃大齊升德十三年，終是抵不住昏君污吏的壓榨和連連災荒，南方農家項氏郎自封寧王，以「天下皆豐」為號揭竿而起，天下群雄紛紛投身寧軍以圖大義。那湊崎紗夏、平井桃和名井南方潛入神都取得齊軍軍機，不曾想竟被北辰衛發現了！</p><p>話音方落，又見颼颼兩聲，平井桃和名井南胯下兩匹馬又頓時斃命。平井桃方施輕功落地隨之自腰際抽出長劍，而名井南則手按著腰間放滿毒針的醫包時刻警戒。</p><p>只見林間傳來年輕女郎格格笑聲，道：「識相的好交出偷的東西，這樣我還可以留你們全屍。」</p><p>「放屁...」平井還未說完，又一箭迅速往她射去。她連忙使劍格擋。「錚」一聲響，可那枝箭不僅沒有被一劍擋去，反而平井還被那箭迫得連連後退幾步，費了頗大的力氣才抵著那箭！</p><p>眼見此情此景，名井心下暗道不好——平井桃的劍法在劍莊名譜位在第三，可見其使劍功夫是好的很。可來人卻能使箭帶奇勁，迫得平井後退。看來其內功極是深厚，乃是名內家高手！更何況敵暗我明，三人聯合在一起也不見得有多大勝算。</p><p>想到這個關節，名井手一拱，費力朗聲道：「閣下既然身負如此功夫，緣何甘作朝廷鷹犬、助紂為虐？」那『朝廷鷹犬』『助紂為虐』八字更是用力強調。</p><p>「因為她...」隨著那聲音，一個身穿綉暗紋白袍、頭頂烏紗而腳下登著雙皂靴的美貌女子自林中步出。映在平井和名井眸內的美貌，在湊崎眼中卻與夜中夢魘如出一徹......</p><p>即便沒了往時澄澈得勝卻融雪春水，只留河底乾乏石卵的眼眸，湊崎還是認得出來...</p><p>周子瑜，那是她的子瑜。</p><p>「紗夏姐姐，別來無恙。」周子瑜微笑，似是與多年未見的友人般雲淡風輕的道：「子瑜前來替我父母兄弟，乃至周家寨的諸位前來取你性命了。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>